


I'm Sorry - Don't Be

by wraithMS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithMS/pseuds/wraithMS
Summary: An unauthorized Blackwatch mission, which was assigned to the agent Jesse McCree, goes horribly wrong. Commander Gabriel Reyes takes full responsibility.My take on the theory of how McCree lost his arm and how Reyes would be perceiving it.





	I'm Sorry - Don't Be

Chapter 1 - All Wrong

 

Muffled noises reached his ear. Someone was yelling. He wasn't sure who it was or what they were saying. Actually, the voice seemed familiar. Deep and smooth, but with a slightly distressed undertone.

 

„...sse!“

 

Was he screaming his name? But why? And who the hell was he?

 

„Wake up!“

 

The person was shaking him lightly and a sudden pain rushed through his left arm. An wave of pain came over him. He waited for the pain to stop, but it didn't. Damn it, why didn't it stop?

 

A whiff of panic entered his mind. He tensed up and started breathing in short gasps.

What had happened?

 

„Calm down, you'll be alright!“

 

He tried to say something, but only a weak groan left his mouth. The pain in his arm was still there, yet something seemed odd, well, more odd than the overall sitation already was. He couldn't quite point his finger on it though.

 

„Docter Ziegler and her team will be arriving here soon - can you hear me?“

 

A dim light was slightly blending him as he tried to open his eyes. He examined his surroundings. There was red, so much red. It was blood, wasn't it?

His gaze kept wandering and finally met the eyes of the person who had been talking to him.

 

„R-Reyes?“

 

„Yes, Jesse, it's me! Listen, I'm SO sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have sent you on this mission without any backup. For god's sake, I should've informed someone about this,just ANYONE!

 

Silence emerged, only to be interrupted seconds later by Reyes.

The commander was covering his eyes with one hand, slightly shaking his head.

 

„Ziegler will be here any minute. I-I, ah, shit, this never should've happened...“

 

„Don'tcha worry 'bout me, I'll be alright.“

 

He felt how every word was draining energy out of him, let his vision fade and - finally, let him fall into an all-embracing darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware, the chapter isn't long, but I'm not having a whole lot of time to write on this fanfic. Hope you're liking it anyway!


End file.
